Kai-Lan's Great Trip to China
Plot Quotes Trivia * This episode has happend to be the very first ever Ni Hao, Kai-Lan full-length theatrical feature. It is a Disney movie from 1998. It was released in movie theaters in August 1998, and then it aired on television in August 2009. * The movie was released on VHS from Walt Disney Home Video in 1999, then again as a Disney Gold Classic Collection VHS in 2000, and then released on DVD by Disney as a Gold Classic Collection DVD, which has the green FBI warning screens from the late 1990s like the 1999 VHS, however the 2000 VHS has the navy blue FBI warnings and the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection logo. The 1999 VHS and 2000 DVD both have the gold Walt Disney Home Video logo with the black background. * It has been revealed that the characters live in California, which is implied to be Chinatown (Not the Chinatown movie from 1974, which is a Paramount movie). * It is also revealed that Hoho likes watermelons. Even though Hoho really does like them, one of Steve's brothers likes watermelons as well. * In this theatrical feature, Steve Burns (From The Steve Burns Show and Blue's Clues), along with The Muppets and The Wiggles: Anthony, Murray, Greg, Jeff, Dorothy The Dinosaur, Wags The Dog and the Waggetes, Captain Feathersword, and Henry the Octopus, make guest appearances. * This theatrical feature also marks the very first appearance and debut of Kai-Lan's most ever very favorite aunt, Gu Nai Nai. * The Baby Panda's name happens to be the chinese name for "Little Watermelon". * In September 2002, Disney rereleased the movie in theaters, and then on VHS and DVD in 2003 as the Platinum Edition VHS and DVD or Special Edition, in which in addition to Steve and The Muppets and The Wiggles, it features Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop, from Barney and Friends. Also featured is Bear from Bear In The Big Blue House. These characters also make guest appearances, but Bear makes a cameo appearance, and Barney, BJ and Baby Bop appear in the finale of the movie. The Platinum Edition of this theatrical feature even features the deleted song, "All You Need Is Love" by The Beatles. * The 2003 VHS and DVD releases were THX certified, but the 1999 and 2000 VHS tapes and the 2000 DVD were not THX certified. * In 2009, Paramount Home Entertainment released an edited version of this theatrical feature as a Nickelodeon DVD. * Disney rereleased the movie in theaters once again in Febuary 2011, but it's in 3D. It later was released in August 2011 as a Diamond Edition DVD and Blu-ray, which also has Disney's Fast Play. It features the original 1998 version, the extended version from 2002 with extra sequences and the deleted song "All You Need Is Love", and the marvelous work edition. It also includes bonus features from the 2003 Platinum Edition DVD release. * For some really weird reason, the Paramount DVD from 2009 had a Preview for Super Why!, which just so happens to be a PBS TV show. Why did it really have that preview on the Paramount DVD release? This was because the live show was toured across a whole lot of locations in 2012. * For some weird reason on the Disney DVD from 2011, it has a promo for Nickelodeon's Sleepytime Stories, All About Fall, All Star Sports Day, and Celebrate Family. This retained as a surprise preview for some weird reason. Also, it has the Disney Movie Rewards promo, the Disney Blu-ray promo, the Disney Parks promo, etc., but not too much previews. * The theatrical feature's title is "Kai-Lan's Great Trip To China: The Movie", while the TV movie's title is only "Kai-Lan's Trip To China". On Amazon.com, the movie's title was "Kai-Lan Goes To China". * The 1999 and 2000 VHS tapes and 2000 DVD of the theatrical feature use the 1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo, while the 2003 VHS and DVD releases use the 2000 orange Flashlight logo, and the 2011 DVD uses the 2006 logo, along with the Walt Disney Animation Studios logo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Movies